Naruto the Shinobi reaper
by Shi Howler
Summary: What if Naruto was taken in by Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU after the sealing? What if he was able to unlock his Uzumaki bloodline unlike his mother? "Reap...Kazeshini" - yaoi naruto - pairing undecided but expect a lot of flirting -My first fic so please don't hate me to much . Also sorry seems I suck at summarys
1. The birth of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Shi: Hey all this is my story Naruto the Shinobi reaper my first fic**

**Kyuu: Hey Shi isn't the this chapter a little short?**

**Shi: -sigh's- Yes it is Kyuu but I am only a newbie at this so I am doing the best I can...care to do the dis-calmer?**

**Kyuu: Sure! Shi doesn't own any of the characters ect. from Naruto, Bleach or any other anime or sorce he uses they are all property of their respective creators**

**Shi: At least for now -grin manically-**

Chapter 1:

It was October 10th and we find ourselves in the Konoha – the village hidden in the leaves – where Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox is attacking though not through his own free will. After an hours relentless attack on the village Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage appears on the battle field in a flash of yellow light moments later the fox is gone and all the ninjas cheer for their leaders great feet however a few ninja have tears in their eyes knowing what Minato had to do and what he had to give up to protect his village.

To defeat the Kyuubi Minato used the forbidden **Reaper Death Seal **Summoning the Shinigami himself to seal half the Kyuubi within himself before sealing the other half within his new born son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze how ever in doing so he had to pay a very high price...his very sole. His last wish before he died as he handed over his son to his student Kakashi Hatake was "Tell them to treat Naruto as the hero he is Kakashi" with that the kage closed his eyes for them never to open again as Kakashi stood there holding Naruto in his arms as tears streamed from his eyes at the loss of his leader, sensei and surrogate father as little Naruto sleeps peacefully in his arms unaware of losing both his mother and father within hours of his short life.

~Council Room~

The room was filled with angry shouting the subject? One Naruto Uzumaki why you ask? They were trying to figure out what to do with the hours old infant in wake of the Kyuubi attack and his new position as the new host of said demon. In the room where the several factions of Konoha. The civilian council made up with the top merchants and shop owners of the village. Next was the shinobi council made up of the top clans of the village who had the strongest bloodline limits or kekkei genkai. Finally was the now reinstated third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and his three ex-team mates who were now the village advisors Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

"We should kill it while it is weak! Kill it now before it can get strong and finish the job!" shouted on stupid civilian "Troublesome...you know nothing about the ninja arts at all seeing as you talk as if the child if the Kyuubi in human form...are you saying we kill a child that is three hours old?" replyed the lazy yet angry voice of Shikaku Nara "Yes that is exactly what we are saying" screeched one pink haired bit...I mean Sona Hanaro only for Tsume Inuzuka and her nin hound to cover their ears due to the high pitch of her voice the class in the room nearly shattering as every other person in the room flinches.

"SILANCE ALL OF YOU!" came the booming voice of Sarutobi. The room instantly became so quite you could hear a senbone drop. Letting out a softly sigh Sarutobi looked over to Kakashi who was still holding the sleeping Naruto 'How is he still asleep through all this noise' he thought before turning back to the council with cold eyes causing all shinobi in the room to take an unwanted gulp seeing the eyes of a season shinobi even the old war hawk Danzo paled slightly though he quickly recovered and chose to voice his idea "Hokage-sama please allow me to take the child and train him we can make him into the sword that defends Konoha" he said though every shinobi in the room looked at his with a slight glare knowing full well that his _training _involved "No Danzo I will not hand the child over to you so you can make him into one of your mindless drones of your old ROOT ANBU!" said Satutobi at this Danzo frowned and sat back in his chair think of a way to get his hands on Naruto.

Next the civilian council chose to pipe up "Then we should have him killed!" said one fat man only for another to join in "He is right the demon should die for what it had done befo-" he couldn't finish his sentence for the room was flooded with killing intent [[will be called KI from here on]] that made even the Hokage pale slightly the person relasing such potent KI that even the Hokage paled? It was one Kakashi Hatake everyone turned to look at the 15 year old ANBU captain who was now with out Naruto.

"Naruto is not a demon and he will not be killed! If any and I fucking mean ANY OF YOU TRY I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" Kakashi shouted causing many to gulp and pale or their jaws to drop seeing the usually cool, clam and collected ANBU not only with out his dog mask on revealing his still mask covered face but also his eyes. His own black eye full of loathing and anger the other a gift from his decided friend Obito Uchiha his Sharingan spinning madly with his right hand firmly placed on the handle of his tanto poking out from behind his right shoulder.

"Stand down Kakashi! That is an order!" Shouted Sarutobi as the KI lifted from the room allowing the civilians to once again breath and the shinobi to relax if only slightly. "Kakashi where is the child?" Asked Koharu the old lady to the left of Danzo. Once Kakashi had covered his left eye so as to not waste his chakra he turns to her his one remaining eye still fully of anger "NARUTO is at the ANBU HQ with my team you were all starting to wake him and I didn't want his here should anyone try something stupid" Kakashi spoke calmly...far to calmly.

"You had no right to do that boy" Spoke Danzo glaring slightly at the silver haired teen only for Kakashi to snort "And you Danzo have no power or command over me only the Hokage does as long as I am in ANBU" at this Danzo frowned and was about to respond only to be cut off by Sarutobi "That is enough! Naruto will NOT be killed nor will he be trained by you Danzo! As of now it is an S Rank secret about Naruto's condition! Also I am making an S Rank Law that forbids anyone telling anyone who doesn't already know about his condition!" at this there was and out burst from the civilians once again "Silence! I am the Hokage my word is law!" with that there was once again silence.

After a few moments the silence as broken by Hiashi Hyuga "What will be done with young Naruto then Hokage-sama?" as head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi had great sway within the village as one of the four main noble clans and knew Naruto's heritage as he was one of the very few who knew just who his mother and father were "I shall look after him" Said Kakashi causing the room to look at him in shock "You will!?" exclaimed Homura "Yes I will" replayed Kakashi in his normal lazy voice as if it was nothing "But you are only a teenager! How can you expect to look after a child!" Koharu countered trying to make it so Naruto was put in the orphanage where he would be far easier to get to "I have looked after myself from a young age since my father died so I know what it is like to be alone as well as knowing how to look after myself" said Kakashi knowing full well what game she was playing "Also he won't be doing it alone!" said a voice only for several ANBU agents to appear in the room almost protectively in front of Kakashi.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shrieked the pink haired Hanaro only to be silenced from the combined KI of all the new ANBU causing her to almost have a heart attack "That is enough!" ordered Sarutobi as quickly as the KI came it vanished "What are you doing here ANBU explain!" said a slightly angered kage to which a cat masked ANBU stepped ford with long purple hair and a female figure any straight male would lust for and any female would kill for she was clearly the spokes person for them all "Apologies Hokage-sama but we have all talked it over and we along with Kakashi wish to take care of little Naruto-kun" She said with a bow.

The old Hokage leaned back in chair taking a thinking pose and closing his eyes before they shot open after a few moments "Very well Kakashi you will have guardianship of Naruto and any other ANBU member who wish it will assist you as you see fit" he said in a firm voice getting a nod from Kakashi and several unseen smiles from the masked ANBU in the room "But-" started civilian dumb ass number eight only to be cut off by Sarutobi "That is all for now dismissed!" with that all the ANBU body flicked away to ANBU HQ.

Kakashi walked into his room to see Naruto asleep in a cot and a bear masked ANBU there "How has he been Tanzo?" asked Kakashi to the now known Tenzo only for him to remove his mask revealing a small smile "He has been great Kakashi asleep even due to all the death and destruction that has already happened around him in his short life" at this Kakashi give a sad sigh and nods looking at Naruto for a few moments with a brotherly smile hidden behind his mask "Okay Tanzo you can go. Get some sleep I know I need it after today" with that Tenzo nods and walks out to his own room closing the door as he goes leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto "Oh otouto I am sorry you lost your parent's so early in life...but you do still have family! You have me your Kaka-nii as well as all of the ANBU for a family" -smiling Kakashi walks to his bed stripping down to his boxers and mask before slipping into bed quickly falling asleep once his head hits his pillow.

Thus begins the story of Naruto Uzumaki!

**Hello all this is my first story and hope it is liked. This will be a mostly Naruto fic with slight elements of Bleach along with a few other things that I may think will be funny or awesome to put into the story. Please R&R but please note as I said this is my first fic so please don't flame me to badly. Thanks you all for reading :3**


	2. Awakeing of bloodlines and Teams!

**Shi: Hey all this is my story Naruto the Shinobi reaper my first fic**

**Kyuu: Hey Shi this chapter is longer then the last isn't it?**

**Shi: -wags- why yes Kyuu-kun it is~**

**Kyuu: Well that is good Shi-kun  
**

**Naru: Hey Shi can I read the dis...**

**Kyuu: Ha no! I got it Naru! Shi doesn't own any of the characters ect. from Naruto, Bleach or any other anime or sorce he uses they are all property of their respective creators**

**Shi: At least for now -grin manically-**

10 years after the Kyuubi attack

We find a young ten year old boy running from a mob of villagers with torches, pitch folks, knives, and various other weapons. Who is this unlucky child? One Naruto Uzumaki the resident 'demon child' of the leaf due to him being the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko or nine tailed demon fox and though he had no say in the matter the whole civilian population and some of the more stupid ninja population blamed him for all their misfortune and lost loved ones of which today happens to be the anniversary of the attack as well as young Naruto's tenth birthday and like all his other birthdays since he turned four and was allowed out of ANBU HQ to try and have a normal life and friends he was running for his dear life not knowing why they hated him or why they wanted to kill him.

'Why? Why? WHY! I didn't do anything!' the young boy thinks as he runs as fast as his little legs will carry him 'Where is Kaka-kun and the others?' he thought desperately as he ducked down another of many side alleys but that was his mistake as he had run into a dead end...and in this case the name might be literal as he was now trapped between a hard place and the mob of villagers.

"Finally caught you demon brat!" shouted the apparent leader "Lets finish what the fourth started!" shouted another which was followed by many cheers "P...Please I didn't do anything!" Naruto tried to reason only to be rewarded with a kick to the face knocking him back into the wall "Shut up you demon! You know what you did!" shouted the leader in a fit of rage and thus the beating began as the mob bundled onto the boy kicking, punching, slicing, stabbing, doing anything they could to hurt or maim the poor child though after the first few punches Naruto had falling into blissful unconsciousness and entered his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape

"Where am I?" he asked out loud the response was a loud booming voice "_You are in your mind Naruto-kun" _Naruto spun around to face the source of the voice only to be met by a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it "W...Who's there!" he shouted from the darkness of the cage a came a huge fox _"I am the Kyuubi...I also am the reason why you are hated so much young one" _said the fox with a sad remorseful look in his eyes and voice as he looked up his small jailor "Kyuubi huh? Well that means my theory was correct then" said Naruto with a cool calculating look that surprised the fox _"Ah so I see I was also right your not as dumb as you act" _Naruto chuckles at that nodding "I learned to hide how I really am until I can become a ninja that way I can protect myself. Now why am I in my mind? Did you bring me in here?" _"Yes I did once you were knocked out I pulled you in here because we needed to talk...it would seem you unlocked your familys bloodlines" _after saying this the fox smiles at the shocked look on Narutos face "Wait bloodlines? As in two!?" _"Yes Naruto-kun two one from your mother Kushina Uzumaki the Sword spirit bloodline and one from your father Minato Namikaze the swift element bloodline" _ Naruto stood there letting all this information sink in

"So what do these bloodlines do?" Naruto asked rather curious as to how much power this would give him _"Well your mothers bloodline the Sword spirit will take a part of your very sole and make a sword from it at first it will look like a basic katana this however is it 'sealed' state from there it has two more forms its 'Shikai' and its 'Bankai' or first release and second release each one will give your sword more power and ability though seeing as the sword is derived from it wielders very sole each sword is unique. The sword will also be sentient this is how you will learn to wield it after you learn it's name. The final part of this bloodline is the ability to use what known as Kido or demon spells which are spilt up into hado or offensive spells and bakudo or binding spells now what is special about these are that they don't use chakra to perform them so nobody with out your bloodline can use them or copy them!" _finished the fox while Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as he was thinking if this was the power of just one if his bloodlines how powerful would he be with them both!

"_Next we have your fathers bloodline the swift element now this bloodline allows you to move at high-speed that other ninja can only dream of your bloodline on a basic level is a space-time bloodline which means you can also use it summon objects back to you like your sword for example"_ the fox once again finished again Naruto now grinning like a mad man at the possibility "One more question Kyuubi...why're you being so helpful? You are suppose to be a evil being who only looks after and out for himself who will attack a village for fun" Naruto said with a great deal of caution in his eyes. The massive fox let out a deep sigh _"I won't go into great detail now Naruto-kun as we are short on time as you will have to wake up soon or the mob will kill you but basically I wasn't in control of myself the day I attacked I was being controlled by a man called Madara Uchiha he is also the reason you have grown up with out your mother and father" _Naruto nodded seeing no lies to what the fox had said "Okay kyuu-kun I trust you and we will deal with Madara-teme when we are strong enough!" at this the fox was stunned before he smiled and noded back _"Thank you Naruto-kun now it is time for you to go back"_ Naruto nodded before he was kicked out of his mindscape.

Real world

As Naruto came to he noticed two things the first was the sword attached to his him and the second was the man in front of him aiming a knife at him right for his heart "Time to die demon!" he shouted but before it could connect the knife was stopped by Naruto catching the man's wrist in a firm grip as he looked up into his face with his ice cold sapphire eyes before twisting the man's arms breaking it causing him to scream out in pain "I did nothing to any of you!" Naruto said in a extremely calm and dangerous tone as he drew his katana the mob standing there in shock as this was the first ever time Naruto had ever fought back since they could get to him seeing as the ANBU started to let him out of their HQ and as they still had their duty's to perform Naruto was usually unattended.

As Naruto drew his sword he heard a voice whisper to him 'Kyuu-kun is that you?' thought Naruto only to have a the same whispering voice reply 'No Naruto I am **********' Naruto frowned at not being able to hear the name 'You can't hear my name yet it would seem...answer me this Naruto...if I gave you power what would you do with it?' Naruto though for several seconds though it felt like several hours 'To protect those I love and my village...even if they don't deserve it' Naruto could almost feel the voice smile in his mind 'Good answer now hear my name and pay attention for you will only be told it once my name is...' while this was going on the villagers where getting over their shock "That brat hurt his! Get him before he gets to cocky and trys it again!" shouted one of the villagers followed by a cheer of agreement as they charged ford.

As they charged Naruto held up his sword and calmly said "Reap...Kazeshini" in a blast of energy so thick and powerful it caused all the civilians to freeze out of fear as Naruto's sword changed into a double chained scythe the blades of which shone bright in the moon light but just as Naruto was about to start to fight back he was stopped by a dog masked ANBU "D...Dog-san?" Naruto said in shock thinking that Kakashi was out of the village the he heard several other ninja all ANBU as well as the third hokage appear around the ally on the roof tops "ANBU take everyone here to T&I I'm sure Ibiki will be very happy to have some new play things!" ordered Sarutobi and with that the mob was rounded up and taken away to the T&I department.

As this happened Naruto's sword returned to it sealed form shocking everyone there knowing that only one bloodline could do it and thus began Naruto's six years of rigours training with the ANBU so he can control the power he has while keeping up the illusion of being the class clown of the academy.

6 years later – Academy; Team Assignment's

We find our hero sitting at the academy sitting at his desk waiting for the exams to become genin after the attack six years ago he had gotten rid of his bright orange jump suit and was now glad in a black sleeveless hakama with the number 69 tattooed on his right shoulder as well as three pieces of chain one on each of his upper arms and one around his neck "Hey Naruto what are you doing here!?" Asked Shikamaru looking somewhat happy that his friend had somehow gotten to pass the exam "Sorry Shika-kun I can't say it's an S class secret" Naruto said surprising the Nara as to how serious and calm manner in which Naruto spoke before smirking 'About damn time he dropped that mask!' he thought as he went off to his seat.

All of a sudden there was the sound of people running down the hall before the door opened to two voices so loud that Kiba and Akamaru to cover their ears due to their sensitive hearing "I won Ino-pig!" shouted the pink haired bans...I mean Sakura only to be pushed back outside and for Ino to run in "I think you'll find out I won forehead!" Ino shouted in victory "I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino declared though if you looked carefully her eyes quickly flicked to Hinata with a wanting and was about to go run up and sit next to Sasuke before she heard a voice that surprised her calling her something only one person ever could "Imoto...drop the genjutsu and act it is time to let them know just who we are!" with this Ino looked to Naruto with a shocked expression before quickly grinning and putting her hands into the ram seal "Kai!" with that Ino's form shimmered and before the illusion was dropped revealing Ino to be dressed in an ANBU uniform her hair shorter and more practical for battle with a sword similar to Naruto's.

"Much better thank you Aniki!" Ino shouted before hugging Naruto to which Naruto chuckles and hugged back "Ino-pig if you keep hugging that loser Sasuke-kun will think you are one too!" screeched Sakura having made it into the room having missed everything thus far only to have Ino send her a death glare "Don't talk about Aniki like that!" however as this was going on Sasuke could sense that Ino was very powerful after dropping the genjutsu and had walked down to where Naruto and Ino where "Hey Ino want to go on a date with me?" he said in a voice dripping with arrogance and a smug grin on his face though it quickly fell when Ino answered "Not if you were the last guy on this earth Sasuke" with that Ino got off of Naruto and started to walk down the stairs on her way to Hinata though Sasuke wasn't taking being rejected well and grabbed her the the arm.

"You bitch! You will be mine or.." Sasuke couldn't finish his threat due to the a voice that was cols as ice cutting him off "Bakudo number 1: Sai" before Sasuke could think his arms were behind his back tied by some invisible force and then he had be forced to faceplate into the floor causing all the males in the class along with Ino to laugh at his misfortune along with Hinata stifling a giggles while all the other females of the class glared at Naruto however before they could do anything Iruka walked in the class "OKAY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he shouted along with his patented big scary head jutsu cauing everyone to do so...well asides Sasuke.

"Ummm what happened to Sasuke?" Iruka asked seeing his struggling against something only to have Sakura answer "Naruto-baka used some strange jutsu on him!" Iruka looked at Naruto who was looking at Iruka with a slightly hungry look in his eye "Is this true Naruto?" his answer was a nod from Naruto "Why yes it is Iruka-sensei but I only did it because he threatened Ino and nobody threatens my family!" Naruto finished in a ice cold tone before cheering up again causing Iruka to sweat drop "Well could you undo the jutsu?" with a click of Naruto's fingered the Kido was released "Sure" with that Sasuke quickly got up and sat in his seat.

"Okay class today well done to all of you for making genin" Iruka was about to carry on when the pink haired bitch...Sakura opened her mouth "Sensei why is Naruto-baka here? He failed the exam!" she screeched causing everyone to wince at the pitch while Kiba and Akamaru to feel dizzy "He is here due to a mission given to him concerning a traitor in the academy the details of which are an S class secret so Harnaro-san if you have an issue take it up with the Hokage as he is the one who gave Naruto-kun the field promotion" Iruka before finishing with a smirk as everyone laughed at her misfortune Naruto only smiling even Sasuke gave a small though arrogant smirk.

"Anyway as I was saying I am proud of you all but seeing as I am no longer your teacher I am going to tell you some harsh truths first off most of you will die with in the first year of being a ninja though of you who do live will most likely either break due to what you see or become legends! Secondly keep in mind that we are NINJA we are masters of the art of deception those who appear to be your friends can be your worst enemy and those who appear to be weak can be stronger than even a kage!" Several of the students looked shocked at these revaluations while others mainly those from clans already knew this and had thoughtful looks marring their faces.

"Now onto team assignment's team one is...team seven is Sasuke, Sakura [cue high pitched screech and some bullshit about love ect, ect] and Kiba under Kakashi Hatake...team eight is Hinata, Ino and Naruto Kurenai Yuhi...team nine is still in rotation...finally team ten is Choji, Shikamaru and Shino under Asuma Sarutobi now wait here for your sensei's" with that Iruka walked out with eight Jonins walking into the room "Team eight with me!" Kurenai said Naruto and his two teammates got up and followed before Naruto left however he turned to Sasuke "Hey teme" Naruto said getting his attention "Say hi to Kaka-aniki...in three hours" Naruto finished with a smirk before following his team with Sasuke thinking 'Dobe like a jonin would be three hours late' oooooh how wrong that emo prick is.

Karaoke bar

Kurenai had taken her team to her and her friends usual bar as they sat down they all ordered drink Kurenai along with the girls ordered green tea while Naruto ordered chill saka much to his sensei's ire but she let it pass he was a ninja now after all...well depending if they passed her test that is. Once they had gotten their respective drinks Kurenai spoke up "Okay we are going to introduce ourselves so we can all get to know each other better okay? I will go first my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are genjutsu, my friends, green tea and red bean soup my dislikes are perverts, a certain book series and rapists and finally my dream is to make help your dreams come true seeing as I have achived mine for now" she finished with a smile before motioning to Hinata.

"My name it Hinata Hyuga my likes are cinnamon buns, flower pressing and my friends my dislikes are those who mistreat others and the cage bird seal of my clan my dream is to remove said seal and to become clan head" Hinata finishes while pushing her forefingers together a light blush on her face.

Ino then spoke up with out being told to "My name is Ino Uzumaki my likes are girls, Hinata-hiem and to spend time with my brother Naruto my dislikes are Sasuke-teme, people who judge, rapists and Naruto trying to get me to pay his ramen bill! My dream is to make Hinata-hiem mine and help Naruto complete his dream!" Ino finished while leering at Hinata who was about ready to pass out while Naruto let out a small chuckles and Kurenai looked shocked.

Deciding to break the silence Naruto spoke up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like several men in the village not sure which I want yet though I also like foxes especially a stud fox I know and of course my little sister my dislikes are rapists, those who steal the hard work of others and a vast majority of the village my dream is for my clan and their respective bloodlines to be known though out the elemental nations and have them feared as well as becoming Hokage"

"Okay now that, that is over" Kurenai started while thinking 'What an odd group of kid's' before carrying on "Now we have a test tomorrow to see if you are really capable to become genin yes there is another test do you really think the academy test would be that easy? It is merely to weed out those with no ninja ability at all but lets not worry about that tomorrow for now lets get to know each other and have a good time" Kurenai said smiling with her team hopefuls smiling and agreeing in earnest. It didn't take ling before Kurenai was on the karaoke machine singing 'My favourite thing's' and was buging the rest of her team to sing Ino jumped at the chance jumping up and singing 'I kissed a girl' while provocatively dancing for Hinata causing said girl to blush like a tomato before she too was talked into singing and surprising everyone she sung 'Stronger' nobody knowing she a] liked that kind of music and b] was brave enough to sing a song like that seeing as nobody had ever heard the Hyuga swear!

After a few hours of constant bugging even from Hinata they finally talked Naruto into singing "FINE! I will sing! Jeez!" He said as he walked up to the stage creating a few kage bushine for back up singers each picking up a microphone before the music started...

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Through out the song many people both ninja and civilian bean to feel bad for Naruto even those who had beaten him due to all the emotion he was putting into the song however the most effected was Ino as she had witnessed much of Naruto's life and was sickened by what she had seen as well as her knowledge that Naruto meant every word of the song he never truly felt like he belonged in the leaf. Once he finished there were a few moments of silence before everyone in the bar exploded into applause but Naruto just bowed and walked to his team saying "I think we should go home it is late and we have a test tomorrow" Kurunai quickly agreed wiping away a few tears "Naruto is right meet at training ground 8 tomorrow at 06:30 sharp" and with that each left to their own house Ino going with Naruto as she often did though they would normally hide it they would no longer though. Each slept peacefully however each knew tomorrow was going to be hell!

**Hello all I hope you like my second chapter please feel free to PM me about anything as I would like some feed back but constructive only thank you I am not interested in being flamed I am new to this and am trying my best! Anyway thank you all for reading and I look ford to hearing from you! **

**Love, Shi x**


End file.
